Brain cancers resist standard cancer treatments. For example, the currently preferred treatment for cancer is surgical resection. However, few brain cancers are operable. As a result, these tumors typically are treated with radiation therapy. Unfortunately, cranial radiotherapy is dose-limited and often only has a palliative effect. Chemotherapeutic agents when administered by systemic routes usually have difficulty penetrating the blood-brain barrier, which yields a poor anti-cancer response.
The compound 3,5-dichloro-4,6-dimethoxy-2-(trichloromethyl)-pyridine, commonly referred to as penclomedine (PEN), has demonstrated promising activity against brain cancers, but in all clinical trials dose-limiting neurotoxicity was observed. Specifically, dose related neurotoxicity consisting of dysmetria, ataxia, and vertigo were observed when patients with advanced solid tumors were treated with penclomedine administered as a one hour infusion for 5 consecutive days.

As demonstrated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,391,893 to Struck et al., PEN is a prodrug that is metabolized to an active alkylating agent in vivo. One of PEN's metabolites, 4-demethylpenclomedine (DM-PEN) has been shown to be more active than PEN in various central nervous system (CNS) cancer models. Some early studies (Waud et al. Cancer Res. 1997, 57, 815-817) indicated that DM-PEN lacked the neurotoxicity of the parent compound. Unfortunately, however, the initial promise of DM-PEN has not been fulfilled. Thus, there exists a continuing need for anticancer agents of increased efficacy and decreased side effects.